Impredecible
by Lesli Alya Halakty Black
Summary: Lilianne Evans es la mágica excepción en una olvidada familia de squibs, una tradición familiar la llevara a luchar por un futuro que dejo de pertenecerle desde el principio. "... Recuerda niña Evans, el destino es caprichoso y la magia aún más". /Pesimo summary, pero espero sea de su agrado./ /Clasificación T por el lenguaje y escenas futuras./ /Tom Riddle X James Potter/
1. Introducción

**_Muy buenas a todos. Esta será mi primera historia publicada en esta plataforma, pero no mi primera historia escrita así que espero les guste._**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**

**_*La saga "Harry Potter" no me pertenece, sino _a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a su productora WarnerBros.**

**_*Historia 100% creada por mi y mi Beta, así que (y respetando las normas de FanFiction) no se admiten copias._**

**_*Esta historia es un Fanfic, sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento._**

**_*Esta historia contendra:_**

**_Slash._**

**_Universo Alternativo (UA/AU). _**

**_Out of Characters (OoC)._**

**_Y algunos más que aún no se especifican._**

**Summary:**

**_Lilianne Evans es la mágica excepción en una olvidada familia de squibs, una tradición familiar la llevara a luchar por un futuro que dejo de pertenecerle desde el principio._**

**_"__... Recuerda niña Evans, el destino es caprichoso y la magia aún más"._**

* * *

**_Tradición Familiar_**

* * *

En una bonita y ostentosa casa, una niña pelirroja se mantiene sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, leyendo uno de los libros de la extensa biblioteca de sus padres.

—Lily, cariño ya es hora. —Interrumpió el pacifico momento una mujer desde la puerta de la casa.

La madre de _Lily_: una mujer alta de cabellos rizados tan rojos como la sangre, siendo el color de su cabello lo único en común entre madre e hija.

—Esta bien madre. —La pequeña pelirroja bajo la cabeza, ya imaginando lo que le esperaba. Abrazo el libro con fuerza, cruzando el humbral de la puerta, dejando el libro _"Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos"_ sobre una mesa de centro en la sala.

La mujer espera fuera del camino de su hija, pero aún así guiando el camino por los pasillos de la casa.

Los casi silenciosos pasos de su hija siguiéndole, la hacen estremecer, observando a su hija por sobre hombro siente _lastima _por ella, por su propia hija.

Ella pasó por lo mismo que su hija en esos momentos, con solo 7 años, su futuro fue escrito en piedra 36 años antes y era por eso por lo que ya tenía una idea del futuro de su pequeña, por eso sentía _lastima _por ella.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y ambas temblaron, la mayor tembló con miedo y su hija con anticipación. Frente a ellas, se alzaba una puerta de madera resplandeciente, la mayor tocó la puerta con las manos temblorosas, tres veces, después fueron envueltas en un pesado silencio. Luego un oscuro susurro diciendo "pase", ambas tragaron en seco y la mujer evito mirar a su hija menor, no podía verla fuera cual fuera el resultado, después podría verla, después la querría, ahora no podía hacerla.

—Aquí esta Lilianne. —Dijo la mujer, no miro ni siquiera una vez dentro de la habitación, tampoco llego a ver los cabellos rojos de su hija, pero tembló.

La matriarca intento contener sus temblores al escuchar como los pasos torpes de su hija pasaban junto a ella, pero aún así no le dirigió la mirada. Por esto tampoco pudo ver la tristeza deslizandose por los ojos verdes de su hija.

—**_Adelante, adelante pequeña Lily_.**—Dijo una voz extraña desde el fondo de la habitación.

La niña sintió terror al escuchar esa voz hablarle, sonaba como si fueran varias personas y no podía saber si era solo su infantil imaginación o si eso era real y ahí había algo más, aún así, fuera lo que fuera le daba _miedo. _

Y ese miedo creció exponencialmente cuando la puerta se cerro, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo a la pequeña temblar.

—**_Vamos pequeña, siéntate. _**—Apenas Lily escucho esas palabras vio como aparecía una silla con grabados extraños.

La pequeña de 7 años cerro fuertemente los ojos, pero aún así se sentó en aquella silla, reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo obtener de sí misma. Pero ese coraje la abandono cuando las manos de _la vidente _descansaron en sus hombros, un frío inexplicable la recorrió de pies a cabeza y tan asustada como estaba, apenas pudo prestar atención a las palabras dichas por aquella _vidente _que se escondía bajo una pesada túnica.

—**_Oh pequeña niña, veo un futuro brillante para ti._ **—Comenzó a decir la voz de una mujer mayor.

Las palabras dichas evitaron que sufriera un escalofrío, en cambio captó la atención de la menor (toda la que pudo darle al estar tan aterrada).

Ella abrió los ojos, dedicando una mirada de curiosidad mezclada con terror a la persona encapuchada que le estaba hablando.

—**_Lo que nunca conseguirás con estos squibs lo tendrás al crecer. —_**Dijo esta vez la voz satisfecha de un niño, resonando como eco por la habitación.

Lilianne no dejo de seguir con la mirada a la figura que se movía a su alrededor, sintiendo casi palpable su curiosidad por las palabras dichas, ¿tendría un futuro mejor que la vida que su madre le dio?

Claro que sabia que su madre se torturaba todos los días, sabiendo que no podría cambiar su destino luego de su cumpleaños numero siete, su cumpleaños de ese mismo día.

Las palabras de _la vidente_ sellarían su destino y tanto ella como su madre temían que ese destino pudiera ser parecido al de su madre: estar condenada a conocer la magia, saber que existe y esta tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos a la vez, siendo que la sangre familiar había sido maldecida y no habría mas que squibs, con excepciones tan extraordinarias que se podían contar con los dedos de su mano y ella era una más de esas extraordinarias excepciones.

—**_Tendrás tu propia magia y una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts, pequeña niña._** —Apenas logro entender lo que la voz de una niña le dijo, estaba en shock. Tendría eso que su hermana no tuvo, eso que ni sus padres pudieron sentir, magia, _su propia magia._

Hace generaciones, hace más de 2 siglos la familia, su familia, no había tenido más que squibs.

_Pero hoy, yo soy la excepción a la regla.__Yo soy lo que esta familia nunca a tenido, ni tendrá nunca más. _

Olvidando su miedo de apenas segundos antes, la niña de brillantes ojos verdes sonrió, no pudiendo contener su euforia, entre toda su alegría logro seguir escuchando a la vidente que volvió a hablar con la voz de una mujer.

—**_Todo lo que llegues a imaginar lo tendrás, pero solo un mago puede darte eso que deseas: el heredero de los Potter te dará aquello que quieres. _**—Exclamo con voz jovial la voz. —**_Solo tienes que ganar su corazón niña Evans._** —

La figura, extremadamente alta, sombría y con aquella pesada túnica aparto sus manos de los hombros de la niña, ella intento ver la cara de aquella _vidente _pero esta cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, estas eran tan frías como el invierno y aunque estaban cubriendo sus ojos, ella no podía sentirlas, sabia que estaban ahí, porque eran frías y vio cuando cubrió sus ojos, _pero no las sentía_.

—**_Mira lo que puede ser tuyo, tu futuro._** —Dijo aquella voz,la de una anciana esta vez. —**_Pero recuerda que el futuro no se forja a base de deseos, deberás luchar por el._** —Dijo con seriedad la voz de un hombre. —**_Porque el futuro nunca es como queremos. Recuerda niña Evans, el destino es caprichoso y la magia aún más.—_**

A pesar de la advertencia y por la resiente euforia, Lilianne Jade Evans ignoro las palabras de _la vidente_, perdida en sus pensamientos ahora que sabia que tendría aquello que siempre deseo.

Libre de la maldición, libre de su asquerosa familia, _destinada _a un _final feliz. _

Fue en ese momento, en ese instante que Lily se prometió: _sin importar qué, sin importar dónde, sin importar nada, voy a cumplir mi destino, casándose con el heredero de los Potter. _

Entonces, aún con aquellas frías manos cubriendo sus ojos, la niña pudo ver la nítida imagen de un chico de alborotado cabello negro y un pequeño idéntico al chico, en medio de ellos estaba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. Era ella.

Eso era lo que le esperaba, _felicidad_.

Para cuando _la vidente_ quito su mano de los ojos de Lily, la pequeña pelirroja estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, rememorando lo visto.

—**_Esa es mi predicción niña Evans. Esa puede ser tu vida en el futuro._** —Repentinamente la voz de la vidente, esta vez siendo de un chico, se puso sería, sin razón aparente.

—¿Me puedo ir ya?— Pregunto impaciente, cuando por fin bajo su euforia.

Apenas _la vidente_ le dio permiso, casi corrió fuera de la habitación. Pero cuando estaba frente a la puerta escucho la voz de su madre, viniendo desde la habitación, viniendo de ahí donde estaba aquella persona que habló con ella.

—_**Recuerda algo Lily, no le des tu dedicación a un amor que no es tuyo o tu futuro se vera muy diferente a la felicidad que tanto deseas.** _—Apenas esas palabras fueron dichas, la vidente desapareció en una neblina de un intenso y profundo color negro.

**_Continuará. _**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**

**_*La saga "Harry Potter" no me pertenece, sino a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a su productora WarnerBros._**

**_*Historia 100% creada por mi y mi Beta, así que (y respetando las normas de FanFiction) no se admiten copias._**

**_*Esta historia es un Fanfic, sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento._**

**_*Esta historia contendra:_**

**_Slash._**

**_Universo Alternativo (UA/AU)._**

**_Out of Characters (OoC)._**

**_Y algunos más que aún no se especifican._**

**Summary:**

**_Lilianne Evans es la mágica excepción en una olvidada familia de squibs, una tradición familiar la llevara a luchar por un futuro que dejo de pertenecerle desde el principio._****_"... Recuerda niña Evans, el destino es caprichoso y la magia aún más"._**

* * *

**_Mal Día Para Ser Gryffindor_**

* * *

La estación _King Cross_ estaba repleta, incluso un poco más de lo normal, ese 1ro de septiembre de 1971 comenzaría un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts.

Por esto no paso desapercibida una linda pelirroja de fríos ojos verdes, caminando entre los muggle's, rumbo al anden nueve y tres cuartos.

Mientras ella evitaba dentro de lo humanamente posible chocar con alguno de los muggle's, algo casi imposible debido a cuan lleno se encontraba el lugar, un niño pelinegro la seguía como podía entre tantas personas.

Lilianne aun recordaba como poco después de la predicción de _la vidente_ se mudaron a un horrible pueblo (claro a su opinión, porque su madre parecía encantada en el lugar), fue ahí donde conoció a la única persona interesante, Severus Snape.

El niño que seguía de cerca a la pelirroja, un mestizo. Hijo de un muggle horrible y su madre Eileen Prince, una bruja inútil a la que nunca había visto utilizar magia. La pelirroja resoplo ante el pensamiento, ¿una bruja que no utiliza su magia? Que tontería.

La niña bufo cuando escucho a Severus pedirle caminar más lento, de no ser porque el niño le era útil ya lo abría alejado, aunque según las investigaciones que logro hacer del mundo mágico, su futuro esposo se llama: _James Charlus Potter_. Proveniente de una familia sangre pura, los Potter, que desde hace generaciones han asistido a Gryffindor. Gracias a eso tenia un nuevo objetivo apenas llegar a Hogwarts: terminar en la casa de los leones.

Aparte, terminar en la casa rojo y dorado le traería más ventajas que desventajas. Por fin podría librarse del estúpido mestizo, ya que tiene la firme creencia de que el niño quedara en Slytherin y de no ser así, esta muy segura que los deseos de ir a la casa de las serpientes convencerán al sombrero de enviarlo ahí.

Aunque eso no era lo importante ahora, se dijo la chica cruzando la barrera mágica junto al niño de cabellos negros, fingiendo asombro y curiosidad que realmente no sentía.

Lo importante en ese momento sería encontrar a su futuro esposo antes de llegar al colegio.

* * *

Luego de caminar un rato por el tren no encontró rastros del Potter. Le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia, ya lo encontraría.

Caminaron un rato más sin encontrar un compartimiento libre, entonces decidieron buscar un compartimiento por separado, mientras Severus fue a la parte trasera del tren (donde escucho solo iban los sangre pura que creen en la supremacía de la sangre), Lily siguió caminando a la parte delantera del tren.

No falto mucho para que encontrará un compartimiento "vacío". Había un chico castaño abrazando su mochila, la pelirroja rodo los ojos pero le sonrió "dulcemente" al chico cuando este la vio.

—Disculpa, ¿me dejarías quedar aquí?—Dijo amablemente la chica al desconcertado chico. —Pero no estoy sola, mi _amigo_ viene conmigo. ¿Aun así nos dejarías quedar en el compartimiento? —El castaño asintió desconcertado cuando el olor de la chica llego a su nariz.

¿Cómo era posible que sonriera tan amablemente teniendo ese olor tan horroroso?

El castaño se levanto de su lugar, evitando arrugar la nariz. La chica apestaba a _vinagre de manzana*_ y eso no era muy bonito para su sensible nariz.

—Si, sabes… emm te dejo el compartimiento voy a, me tengo que ir—. Dijo rápidamente el castaño escapando del lugar cerrado. No hubiera podido sobrellevar todo el viaje encerrado con la chica y ese horroroso olor.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a anochecer se podía ver a varios alumnos mayores llamando a las puertas para que todos estuvieran listos con sus túnicas cuando llegaran a Hogwarts.

Unos minutos después, el tren aminoro la marcha, deteniendose, permitiendo a los alumnos comenzar a bajar.

Luego de cruzar el lago negro, lago que rodea el catillo que seria su colegio los próximos 7 años, una profesora de aspecto severo los recibió y guio, dándoles una breve introducción de las casas del colegio.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente al resto del colegio muchos de los niños se removieron nerviosos. Fueron pocos los que pasaron por alto las miradas de los de años mayores, la mayoría eran sangre pura como era obvio, pero la pelirroja tuvo que fingir estar nerviosa, se suponía que era una nacida de muggle's no hija de squibs.

Cuando la profesora comenzó a nombrar a los primeros años todos guardaron silencio. Lilianne no presto mucha atención.

_Black, Sirius. _

El Black termino en Slytherin, Lily rodo los ojos, había leído mientras buscaba a cerca de los Potter que _todos los Black terminaban en la casa verde y plata_.

Entonces la pelirroja escucho que la llamaban.

_Evans, Lilianne. _

Apenas estuvo sentada en el banco de madera Lily sonrió. No se sobresalto cuando escucho en su cabeza la voz del sombrero.

_Así que ¿Gryffindor?_

Pregunto el sombrero sobresaltado.

_Pero tus habilidades son más de la casa Revenclaw incluso Slytherin... Solo es por esa predicción que quieres ir a Gryffindor, ¿por qué? _

Pero tan rápido como lo pregunto corto la respuesta de la pelirroja.

_Creo que eso no importa, ¿no? Tu quieres estar en la casa de los leones, así será. _

Sonrió el sombrero, aunque era difícil considerar eso una sonrisa.

_Solo espero que no te arrepientas Lilianne Jade Evans._

—_¡Gryffindor!_— Lilianne logro ver la mueca en la cara de Severus al escuchar el nombre de su casa. Sonrió ligeramente, por fin estaría lejos del niño.

Ya sentada, la pelirroja siguió escuchando vagamente a los siguientes alumnos. _Alice_, otra Gryffindor.

El castaño del tren, _Lupin_ termino en Revenclaw. Desde su lugar logro ver al Black saludar al chico de lejos. Casi dio un salto en su lugar cuando un chico con aspecto de ratón termino sentándose cerca de donde estaba ella.

Fue justo ahí que escucho por lo que tanto espero, _Potter James. _

El sombrero demoro más que con los demás, incluso más que Pettigrew y eso que el sombrero parecía contrariado con el chico de aspecto extraño.

Entonces el sombrero sonrió (como sea que sonría un sombrero) y luego de un poco de debate con el chico de lentes se río sonoramente.

_—¡Slytherin!— _

* * *

**_*Elegí que el olor de Lily fuera "vinagre de manzana" ya que para los animales (entiéndase, su lobo en este caso) este no es un olor agradable._**

**_*He cambiado la edad de varios personajes para que concordara mejor la historia, pero eh mantenido algunas diferencias de edad. Pero, no se extrañen si las hermanas Black, Lucius, los gemelos Lestrange, Alice, Frank, Arthur o los hermanos Prewett tienen edad distinta._**


End file.
